Guardian Angel
by Echo1172
Summary: A smut story between Angela Ziegler and Fareeha Amari, fuck mate waddaya want?
1. Chapter 1

She flew up, firing a rocket at the truck, effectively dispatching it. The rest of her team were taking out the soldiers escorting the truck, when she saw some people sneak out of the hole in the truck she made, with the payload in their hands. "EVERYONE, A SMALL GROUP OF THEM ARE RUNNING AWAY WITH THE PAYLOAD, BE SURE TO TAKE THEM OUT!" She shouted, launched a concussive blast at the runners, launching them back and stunning them, and then Ana shot at them, killing the runners. Good job, Mama-" she started falling, with a searing pain in her leg, or she would have, if she could feel it. She hit the ground, and before she blacked out, she saw Mercy flying towards her, and she looked terrified.

When I got close enough to see what happened to Pharah, I nearly fainted. Not only was her entire right leg blown up, most of her right side was too. Her large intestine was hanging out, and I could see what was left of her small intestine. I knew my caduceus staff wasn't going to be enough to heal this. As I took a closer look, it was worse than I first thought. Not only did she have a large amount of tissue missing, she had third degree burns on the parts of her side she didn't have blown up. "Sheisse..." She muttered under her breath, as she used her Caduceus staff to heal the wounds, making sure she doesn't bleed out. "Guys, we need to leave, fast, we have to get Pharah to the medical bay at Gibraltar, as soon as possible!" She shouted, almost with desperation in her voice.

"How convenient, we just got the payload, everyone, head to the plane, Tracer, get ready for take-off!" Soldier 76 shouted, as he grabbed the payload.

"Eye-eye, captain!" Lena shouted, as she blinked to the plane, and sat down in the cockpit.

Angela would be muttering under her breath "Oh mein gott... Sheisse, sheisse sheisse... Why am I so worried for her... I've seen injuries this bad many times before... But I've never been this worried over a patient... Sheisse..."

Lena would walk up to Angela, and ask "Everything okay, love?"

Angela would jump a little, suprised by Lena's sudden apperance. "Yeah, just a little shaken, I haven't seen an injury like that since the omnic crisis is all."

Lena would quickly respond, with a hand on Angela's shoulder. "You sure, love? Because from what I heard you saying, it's a little more than shock."

Angela quickly looked to the floor, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. "Was I really being that loud?"

Lena would give a slight laugh. "No, love, I was coming up to ask you about Pharah, and I heard you mumbling, so I listened in."

Angela would give a slight sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god. And about your questions to Fareeha, She should be fine, as soon as we get to base to apply the nanobiotics for her to regenerate her side and leg, and of course her intestines."

Lena would give a quick sigh of relief, and take her hand off of Angela's shoulder. "That's good, and if you ever have any questions about your 'thoughts' towards Pharah, you can always talk to me."

Angela would look back to the floor, her cheeks turning slight pink again, but it dissapated quickly and she looked back up. "I assure you, I care for her only like a sister, and no more."

Lena would give a little giggle, and smile at Angela. "If you say so, love." Lena would leave the small dock on the plane where Angela and Fareeha were, and start chatting with the other agents.

Angela would sit down next to Fareeha, absent mindedly started staring at Fareeha's face, smiling. She let out a small sigh, when she noticed what she was doing. "Oh mein gott, what am I doing." Angela would start blushing a little, but as she started looking up and down Fareeha's body, she noticed Fareeha's sex was exposed, and Angela silently stared at it for a second, before realizing what she was doing, and blushed as she quickly looked away. "Mein gott, what AM I doing, no wonder Lena thought that."

Angela would find a blanket, and covered Fareeha with it. "Angela Ziegler, inventor of nanobiotics, one of the best docters out there, staring at another womans sex... How unprofessional... If that would keep happening, my doctors lisence would definitely be revoked." Angela would sigh, still slightly blushing, and sit back down next to Fareeha, and absent-mindedly start staring at her face again, this time paying attention to just how beautiful she really is. Fareeha would mumble something while she was passed out that sounded like "Angela...", and Angela would smile at that, slightly blushing. "Mein gott, what am I doing..."

_

Two hours later, Gibraltar

Angela would rush Fareeha into the medical bay, and get her ready for the nanobiotic injections. "Athena, could you get the nanobiotics programmed and ready for injection?"

A robotic, but almost human voice would respond "Yes, Angela, whta do they need to be programmed for?"

Angela would uncover the part of Fareeha that was missing. "An entire right leg, most of her right side, and most of her large and small intestines."

Athena would be silent for a moment, before starting to talk again. "They will be ready in ten minutes."

Angela would smile slightly, and give a slight sigh of relief. "Good, I haven't seen an injury like that since the omnic crisis." Angela would get an IV hooked up to Fareeha, and then proceed to inject the nanobiotics after they were done programming.

Four Hours Later, Medical Bay, Watchpoint Gibraltar

I woke up, and I looked down, and I realized I was covered in a small blanket. I was about to take it off when I heard a calm voice from beside me, almost making me jump a little.

With a smile, Angela said with a happy tone in her voice. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you don't care about being exposed."

Fareeha sat up, and looked at Angela, and smiled. "Thanks, Angela, I really didn't expect to be shot out of the sky. Anyway, what happened to me?"

Angela smile dissappeared for a moment, as she told Fareeha what happened. "Well, it was really bad. Your entire right leg was missing, as was most of your right ribs and both of your intestines, I haven't seen something that bad since the crisis."

Fareeha checked her leg, and then looked at Angela, and laughed. "Well, good thing it was me, and not someone who couldn't handle it, and best of all, I had the worlds best doctor right near me, I don't think even I could survive that without you."

Angela's smile returned, and she chuckled at Fareeha's remark. "Aww, you flatter me, but I am not the best doctor there is, I'm sure there's someone more talented than me."

Fareeha would chuckle in return, and smile at Angela. "Oh, no there's not, name one other doctor who invented the technology to regenerated entire limbs and organs."

Angela would giggle, and smile even bigger. "I guess you're right, Fari. Oh, by the way, you want me to get you some pants? Your, well, your genitals are exposed."

Fareeha would chuckle, and joke "I did think it was a little draftier in here than usual, and sure."

Angela left the medical bay, and came back a few minutes later with a pair of black sweatpants. "Here you go, now should I look away or are you just a little TO comfortable with me?" Angela joked.

Fareeha chuckled again, and joked back. "I think if you didn't look away, that'd make you a pervert."

Angela chuckled, and turned away so Fareeha could change.


	2. Chapter 2

Watchpoint Gibraltar, Fareeha's room, 2:47 PM

Fareeha woke up, and looked at the clock. "Holy shit, it's 2:47 in the afternoon!? Shit, why am I up so late?" Fareeha got up, got dressed in a grey sweatshirt and a black pair of sweatpants. She sat down on her bed, getting her hair ready, in her signature style, and while she was putting the front of her hair into braids, she was thinking about Angela. This is not an unusual occurance, seeing as they are best friends, almost like sisters, but this was more than just thinking about how Angela is doing. Fareeha found herself thinking about Angela's face, and just how beautiful it was. She thought about her beautiful blue eyes, and her gorgeous blonde hair. God, she was wishing she could run her hands through that stunning, blonde hair... "What am I thinking, Angela is a friend, and nothing more."

Fareeha got up, and was about to walk out her door, but she couldn't even finish opening it before Angela ran over, and started bombarding her with questions about her leg and side.

Angela ran over to Fareeha as soon as she opened her door, and started bombarding Fareeha with questions. "Is your leg okay? Are you feeling well? How does your leg feel?"

Fareeha had a joking tone to her voice when she said "Slow down, one question at a time, I'm sure my leg has enough time for all of your questions."

Angela sighed. "You're right, so, how does your leg feel?"

Fareeha retained the sarcasm in her voice "Well, it feels like skin, so you did a good job there."

Angela blushed slightly, covering her face to hide it. "You know perfectly well what I mean!"

Fareeha gave a small laugh "Oh, you mean THAT, well, it's fine, it just feels a little weaker than usual"

Angela smiled softly, and gave a small sigh of relief. "That's to be expected, and if you're wondering about why you woke up so late, it was the nanobiotic treatment, that type of regeneration took a lot out of you."

Fareeha smiled gently, and laughed a bit. "Well, I need to go and get something to eat, I'm starving."

Four Hours Later, Fareeha's Room, Watchpoint Gibraltar.

Angela gave a hearty laugh after Fareeha told a joke about her raptora suit, and Fareeha felt a grin creep up on her, and absent-mindedly started staring into Angela's eyes, with Angela doing the same.

Fareeha started thinking about how beautiful those gorgeous, blue eyes are. God, she could just stare into those eyes forever... There was just something about those loving blue eyes...

Fareeha started blushing madly when she realized what she was doing, and quickly looked away. What was she thinking!? She and Angela are nothing but friends and comrades. But... For some reason, she couldn't help but feel this way, she always has. It's not like she doesn't like boys, she's been plenty interested in them before and even had a boyfriend back before she joined the Helix, but Angela was special. She hoped to god Angela felt the same way foor her.

Fareeha quickly gathered her composure, and when she looked up, she saw Angela looking down, hiding her face in her T-Shirt. "Hey, Angela, wanna watch a movie?"

Angela looked up, still covering her face up with her T-Shirt, and she very shyly said "Y-yes."

Fareeha got up, picked out a movie, and sat down next to Angela, closer than she was, almost cuddling up to Angela.


End file.
